Search and Rescue
by Pir8grl
Summary: Rose and the Doctor respond to a teeny, tiny cry for help. Fluff. Literally.


Rose's laughter suddenly stilled, and her hand clutched the sleeve of the Doctor's leather jacket. "Wait. Did you hear that?"

In the silence, they both clearly heard a forlorn "Eeeeep!"

"What is it? Where's it coming from?" Rose whispered.

"Hush," the Doctor commanded, frowning intently as he scanned their surroundings.

"Eeeeep!"

"It sounds like a kitten."

"Could be," the Doctor agreed, still trying to pinpoint the source of the cry. He strode purposefully over to a stone retaining wall.

"Eeeep! Eeep!"

"There! I saw something move!" Rose exclaimed, pointing to a spot just over the Doctor's head.

He pointed the sonic where Rose indicated, then studied the results. "There's a small life form up there. Not a kitten, though. At least, not the sort that you'd recognize."

"But it's small, yeah? An' it sounds like a baby. We can't just leave it!"

"But a baby what? For all we know, it's the local version of a rabbit, and the place is overrun."

"Fine," she insisted stubbornly, "I'll do it myself." Rose hooked her fingers into the spaces between the rough stones and began to climb.

"You're going to fall," the Doctor predicted.

"You could help."

Sighing, he stepped closer and steadied her with his hands on her hips.

"Eeeeep!"

"Oh," Rose breathed softly, "hello there, little fellow."

"What is it?" the Doctor demanded, trying to hold them both steady.

"Dunno. It's a sort of little lavender ball of fluff. It's in a space between the rocks. I can't imagine how it got in there."

"Can you reach it?"

"Think so." Rose wriggled a bit further upwards, her feet braced against the stone wall and a good bit of her weight resting against the Doctor's shoulder. She stretched her fingers out towards the tiny creature. "Come on, little guy," she cooed.

"Could you maybe hurry it up a bit?" the Doctor whinged.

"Oi! Doin' my best up here!"

Rose reached out just a bit more and her fingers closed around the little ball of fluff, just as the Doctor lost his balance and they tumbled backwards.

The Doctor took the brunt of the impact, shielding Rose as best he could. "Rose! Are you all right?" he demanded, checking her for signs of injury.

"Are you OK, little fella?" she cooed to the small creature in her hands. "I didn't squish you, did I?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," the Doctor replied sarcastically.

"Doctor, what is he?" Rose asked, softly stroking the tiny animal with her fingertips.

"Eeeep!" it demanded, rather loudly for such a tiny thing.

"No idea." He held out his hand, and the little thing sniffed his fingers curiously.

The little creature scampered up Rose's sleeve and curled up against her neck, where it began to hum contentedly.

"It's purring!" Rose exclaimed delightedly.

"I suppose it is," the Doctor agreed, with a tolerant smile.

"D'you reckon we could keep it?" Rose asked hopefully.

The Doctor sighed heavily, hating to dash the hope that shone in her eyes. "Rose, we have no idea what it is, or how to care for it."

"Suppose you're right," she replied sadly, stroking the soft, lavender fur with gentle fingers. She giggled as it snuffled her neck.

"Eeeep!"

"Mum, look! The lady has a grafka!" a child's voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh! Is he yours?" Rose asked, climbing carefully to her feet to avoid disturbing the little creature.

"I don't think so," the child's mother replied, studying the animal carefully. "I rescue grafkas. This color fur is quite rare."

"Rescue them?" the Doctor inquired.

"Yes. They're native to this world, but when colonists came from Earth, they brought their own livestock - cats and dogs and such - and the grafkas were nearly eliminated. Were you thinking to try to hand raise this one? It's a bit young, but it can be done."

Rose eyed the Doctor hopefully.

"We travel. I'm not familiar with this species, or how to care for it."

"Oh. You wouldn't be allowed to take him with you. Grafkas can't be removed from this world."

"But you rescue them?" Rose asked.

"Yes. As it happens, I've a nursing mother right now. Grafkas are quite good with orphans."

"Rose," the Doctor said gently.

"I s'pose it's for the best, isn't it?" she replied in a small voice. She very carefully removed the tiny, slumbering ball of fluff from her shoulder and cupped it in her hands for a long moment.

"Farewell, little one," the Doctor said, stroking the grafka with one careful finger.

"I'll take very good care of him," the woman promised, with a warm smile. "There's a wonderful protected habitat nearby, once he'd got a bit bigger and stronger."

Reluctantly, Rose handed over the tiny creature. She furtively brushed away a stray tear.

"I'll make it up to you," the Doctor promised, lacing his fingers with hers.

And he did. Several years, and a parallel universe away, Rose and her Doctor would have two brown, pinstriped cats to call their own. But for now, Rose cast one last wistful glance over her shoulder as they strolled back to the TARDIS, just the two of them.


End file.
